The World Martial Arts Tournament
The World Martial Arts Tournament (天下一武道会, Tenka'ichi Budōkai; Jap Lit Translation "Best Martial Arts Tournament on Earth,") is a martial arts event that transpires within the Northern Continent, calling the world's most powerful and skilled martial artists to participate. Logistics A martial art event in which Earth's strongest fighters invite all martial artists around the world, no matter the species and race, to participate in an event known as the World Martial Arts Tournament, hosted within the city known as ''Konpashi ''(コンパ市, konpa shi; Jap Lit Translation, "Party City,"), a place that becomes largely uninhabited and dismantled for five years. Upon the fifth year, the city becomes alive and active, surrounding the large arena reserved for the event that would transpire. While there is no limit to the number of applicants to contend, there are a special set of preliminaries that differ every five years. While largely just a demonstration of strength by striking a machine or running an obstacle course, mostly to reduce the number of injuries of contenders, in past times there have been big Battle Royales in which a number of martial artists would be pit against each other, with the last one standing being a contender. With fifteen spots reserved for the newcomers and one for the World Champion (who reserves the right to sit out of the Preliminaries), a series of randomly chosen contenders will be drawn in accordance of their desigations and whom fights first of eight battles. After eight victors move forward into the Semi-Finals, the remaining four will square off in two separate battles. The last battle will declare who gets to face the World Champion, and be named the winner of the battle. If the World Champion manages to defeat the final contender, then he/she will retain his/her title. But if the World Champion is defeated, that title becomes relinquished, and the new contender becomes the World Champion, and the prior champion will have to win the next tournament before reclaiming the title once more. Rules For those fighting in the tournament, only a few rules are required. When starting a match: *You have a standard 120 Seconds to reach the arena. If you are not standing on the arena, then you forfeit your fight, and the one standing upon the arean is the winner. *Both contestants must wait for the start of the match by the Announcer's call. If either contestant tries to start the fight beforehand, they are disqualified by the referees, and their match becomes forfeited to the other conestant. *No outside help may enter the ring alongside the contestant called, and no substitutes may be made after the contestants have been called upon. When in a match: *When a contestant either loses consciousness or does not stand up in 30 seconds, they lose the match. *No outside help or aid can be given to either contestant, in any form beyond verbal encouragement. *Sadism is disallowed. While lethality within a Tournament is not against the rules, if one contestant is abusing the rule of fair conduct, they can be disqualified by the referees. *Any form of martial art is allowed. Weapons, however, are not allowed in tournament matches. *Falling outside the arena will result in out-of-bounds. This will result in an immediate disqualification. *Attacking the audience, fellow contestants, or referees during a match is cause for immediate disqualification, and immediate banning from participating in future Tournaments. This will also be subjected to the contender if this happens outside of the match. What is and what isn't allowed to bring into a match: *Yourself and your skills as a martial artist. *Weapons are not allowed to be used in tournament matches. Usage of weapons is grounds for disqualification. *Weighted clothing and attire may be outfitted beforehand, but no form of armor or protection will be placed upon the contestant before starting a match. *No steroids or drug enhancements may be given to the contestants or taken by them before or during a match. This will result in immediate disqualifiaction. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *This is to be applied to be available for the entirety of the Wiki, and can be used for various purposes in both reference and description.